The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a silicon compound having substituents bonded to silicon atoms via Si-C bonds by reacting an unsaturated compound and a silane compound for the purpose of improving physical properties and imparting reactivity.
The use of a hydrosilylation reaction is generally very effective in the chemical modification of organic compounds with silane compounds. A method that is used in this case involves a hydrosilylation reaction of an Si-H functional silane and an organic compound having unsaturated bonds. This method is applicable to quite a wide range of Si-H compounds and organic compounds having unsaturated bonds. A platinum or rhodium catalyst is generally used in the hydrosilylation reactions conducted industrially, but these metals are prohibitively expensive, and the catalytic efficiency of the hydrosilylation reaction is therefore of the utmost importance. Also, competing side reactions are frequently encountered with hydrosilylation reactions, and the hydrosilylation reaction itself includes reaction paths that produce a number of isomers. Therefore problems related to the catalyst, such as yield of the product, selectivity, and production of a single isomer, are always present in a hydrosilylation reaction. In an effort to reduce these problems modifications of the catalyst have been performed such as chemically bonding or adding various ligands to the catalyst or fixing the catalyst on various different carriers. In general, however, this chemical or physical modification has the problems that (1) the effect thereof is gradually lost and (2) the activity of a catalyst is generally lower the better its selectivity. Besides these problems, platinum catalysts slowly deactivate under oxygen-free conditions, and therefore the hydrosilylation reaction has to be conducted in the presence of oxygen, despite the fact that this leads to side reactions and poses a fire hazard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reaction method with which high catalytic activity and stability are realized and the positional selectivity of the hydrosilylation reaction product is enhanced in the hydrosilylation reaction of an organic compound having unsaturated groups and an H-Si functional silicon compound using a platinum catalyst. An objective is also to achieve these effects without adding any oxygen, and to reduce the danger of fire, explosion, and so on in a hydrosilylation reaction.